Misunderstood
by Jayne Stepp
Summary: COMPLETE. This is a fanfic challenge set by my friend zippybn. Contains sex scenes. Hermione and Draco are in love and going out. Will anything stop their love?
1. Misunderstood

A/N: Hello everyone! This fic is a challenge set by my good friend zippybn. The details of the challenge will follow this as they give away a lot of the story. This has a total of 20 chapters but they're almost all short and on here. I also wish to warn you that there are a few detailed sex scenes as well. If that isn't your thing please don't read this. So I won't hold you up any longer.

**Misunderstanding**

**Chapter 1**

I walked down the cool dark corridors of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Making my way deeper and deeper into the castle.

I, Hermione Granger, was walking towards the dungeons.

Why?

Now that's a good question. What was a young Gryffindor like myself doing in the dungeons, a young Slytherin's playground?

Well I was looking for a young Slytherin, of course.

A young Slytherin who went by the name of Draco Malfoy.

Yes you may think that is quite strange that I would be meeting with the enemy in the middle of the night. But that is what I'm doing. That is what I have been doing for the past five months.

Fraternizing with the enemy.

That's what Ron would have said, if he were still alive that is.

Yes, three months ago Ron was killed in cold blood. The biggest surprise was who did it.

Neville Longbottom.

He was such a nice boy. Almost everyone was surprised that he did something like that. But then again not everybody knew him like I did, not everybody knew that he was a Death Eater.

After the murder, Neville was sent to Azkaban and Harry and I fell into a deep depression. I thankfully was over that, but Harry always seemed to take longer to get over these things.

I walked into an empty classroom and immediately felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist.

Chapter 2 

"Draco." I said rather breathlessly.

"Hermione." He replied before capturing my lips in a soul-searing kiss.

All I could feel were his lips on mine.

All I could concentrate on was making him feel as much ecstasy that I was feeling.

All I could think about was the exquisite touches of his hands on my back.

He tore himself away from me.

"Oh God, I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Same here."

He held my small body in his strong, muscled arms.

"I wish we could tell people about us."

"I do too. But Hermione you know nobody would understand. People would think that I was going to do to you, what Neville did to Ron. You know that everyone thinks I'm a Death Eater."

"I know, but that won't stop me wishing."

I pulled him down for another kiss and pushed him down on the table and straddled him.

"Wow." He gasped after I had released him.

I put my hand into my pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I replied as I brought the blindfold out of my pocket and secured it around his head and over his eyes.

"Can you see anything?"

"No."

"Good."

I kissed him again on his mouth and started to unbutton his shirt.

I then began to let my tongue explore his perfectly chiselled chest.

"Hermione?"

"…Mmm."

"I never thought you were into this sort of thing."

A chuckle escaped my lips. Nobody ever thought that I would. I would never forget the look on Ron's face the first time I brought out the body chocolate.

I made my way down to the waistband of his pants. Unzipped the zipper. Pushed down his pants and boxers and took him in my mouth.

I let my tongue run along his length and then I let my tongue circle the head before taking him until he hit the back of my throat.

He groaned out of pure pleasure and urged me on.

I proceeded until he came in my mouth.

I raised my head and kissed him.

Listening to him groan while I let him taste himself was one of the most erotic things I had ever heard.

He put his hands behind his head untying the blindfold.

"Your turn." He said as he put the blindfold on me. "Can you see?"

"No."

I could feel him start to unbutton my shirt. Not being able to see what he was doing was one of the weirdest things I have ever experienced. I could feel his hands fumbling around my back trying to unhook my bra.

"This bra opens from the front." I informed him.

His hands made their way to the clasp and undid it.

I arched my back so he could successfully remove my bra.

Again I felt his lips on mine in a fervent kiss, sending shocks throughout my body. I felt as if my mouth was on fire.

I let my tongue explore the inside of his mouth, but he pulled away before I could really get started.

He took my right breast in his mouth laving the nipple with his tongue.

I groaned in complete ecstasy.

He moved his mouth to my left breast giving that one as much attention as he had given the other.

He lifted his head up to mine and kissed me again.

While kissing me he took my skirt and panties off.

He tore his lips away from mine. He lowered his head and began to let his tongue explore my clitoris.

I groaned as he pushed two fingers into me.

I lifted my hips and began to thrust into him as he added another finger.

With that third finger I came. It was unadulterated bliss feeling his fingers inside of me.

I felt his fingers nudge against my lips and I gently sucked on them, tasting myself in the process.

"You taste good." He whispered into my ear before kissing me so I could, again, taste myself.

He straddled me and took the blindfold off.

"I want you right here, right now." He whispered into my ear.

"I'm yours for the taking." I replied huskily.

He kissed me again and thrust into me.

Again and again.

Faster and faster.

I could feel myself trembling as I reached my orgasm.

We both climaxed at the same time. Both crying out the other's name.

He fell on top of me and I held him close, never wanting to forget this moment.

Chapter 3 

_FLASHBACK_

It was my first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Coming from a muggle family I felt very nervous about being thrust into the magical world. I didn't want to look stupid in front of everyone, so I had already read all of the schoolbooks plus a few others and learnt them off by heart.

It was my first time on the Hogwarts Express and I was really excited.

I was helping Neville look for his lost toad. We were asking around seeing if anyone had seen it. After asking Harry and Ron I walked down to the other end of the carriage to ask around there, when I heard a lot of noise coming from the compartment that I had just come from.

I made my way back and passed three boys in the corridor.

Two were big and burly. But the other was thinner, with white-blonde hair and a pointy face.

He made eye contact with me and I felt a shiver go down my spine. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

I looked into his silvery eyes and he looked into mine.

He was the first to break the eye contact, by quickly turning away and walking off with his friends.

I then turned back to the compartment and entered

END OF FLASHBACK

As I lay here with Draco in my arms, I thought of the first time I ever laid eyes on him.

A lot had changed since then.

Draco still had his bright blond hair, but it wasn't slicked back anymore, he still had his silvery grey eyes but they now had more depth and experience to them and his face wasn't pointy anymore his face was handsomely angular.

He lifted his face up to mine and kissed my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Chapter 4**

I walked through the busy corridors towards my advanced potions lesson. Now in my seventh year things were beginning to get a lot tougher and more crucial.

I met up with Ernie Macmillan on the way there.

"So are you ready for potions?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied

Together we made our way to the potions classroom.

"Did you hear about the new girl?"

"No. What's her name?"

"Jasmine Taylor she was sorted into Slytherin."

"Oh, ok thanks for telling me."

"Any time."

By now we had come to the potions classroom so we entered and made our way to our seats.

"Miss Granger, Mr Macmillan, our head boy and girl. You're late. Thirty points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

Today was going to be a long day.

**Chapter 5**

Diary Entry

Thursday 7th of December

Well today was no different to any other day. Apart from Snape being the usual prick everything was good.

There is a new girl in Slytherin her name is Jasmine Taylor. I met her today and well she's a typical Slytherin. She's slutty and treats everyone else like dirt.

Anyway that's not for me to say, we've all been told to be nice to her and to make her feel welcome and being Head Girl means that it's my job to make sure everyone's doing just that.

I didn't see Draco today, except in potions. It kills me that we can't tell anyone about us. I really want too, but think of what people would say. My friends wouldn't accept him and his friends certainly wouldn't either. I just wish we could be a normal couple.

**Chapter 6**

I walked towards the library. I needed a book for my Charms essay. It was Friday night and nobody would be around so I could slip in and out without anybody noticing.

I walked along the aisles dragging my hands along the spines of the books.

I have always loved books and libraries. I find books so interesting and spellbinding. They were the only things that took me away to another world and I always feel at home in a library, surrounded by books and knowledge.

As I made my way deeper into the library I felt someone's presence behind me.

I stopped suddenly and turned around. Only to see Draco standing behind me.

"Your place or mine?" He asked drawing me into a hug.

I laughed, he was the one person that could always make me laugh.

"Have you met the new girl?"

"What, Jasmine?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah I have."

"Do you like her?"

"What are you jealous? Do you think she's going to steal me from you?"

"No, I was just wondering what you thought of her. She comes across bitchy and slutty to me."

"Yeah but you're a Gryffindor."

"I guess."

"Anyway, you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine."

Then we walked out of the library and made our way to the Head boy and girl dormitories.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

After making sure there was nobody in the common room, Draco and I made our way to my dormitory.

"I rather like your place." He said capturing my lips with his.

"Thanks." I murmured.

He pulled me down on top of him, kissing me passionately.

I reached over to my bedside table.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

I picked up what I wanted.

"'Mione are you serious?"

"Yeah I am."

"Alright."

I smiled and handcuffed him to the bed.

"God Hermione! I really didn't pick you of all people."

I laughed again. I loved seeing people's expression when I brought out some of my toys.

I kissed him again. His hot lips moving against mine, making my want inside grow.

I traced a trail of kisses down his jaw line and neck. I kissed his neck avidly sucking and biting, making my mark on him.

I straddled him feeling his want against my thigh. I wriggled around a bit, causing him to groan in pleasure.

I got off the bed and retrieved my silver dagger.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"You'll see."

I grasped his shirt with my free hand and kissed him again.

I then slashed his shirt a few times and it fell from his shoulders. Removing one more barrier between our bodies.

I put the knife down and made my way back to where he was laying.

I began to undo the zipper of his pants, tantalizing and tormenting him by taking his pants off very slowly.

When finished I took off my shirt and bra leaving myself topless.

I then lent down and took him in my mouth.

I glided my tongue along his length, flicking the head a few times.

"Tell me when you're about to come." I instructed.

Then I let my tongue circle the head a few times before completely taking him in my mouth.

I heard him groan out of pure rapture and after a while I heard him speak.

"Good God 'Mione, I'm about to come."

I pulled away.

I got off the bed and went over to my dresser watching him from the mirror on my wall.

He groaned.

"'Mione?"

"Yes Draco."

"What are you doing now?"

"Nothing."

"Whenever you say nothing it always turns out to be something."

"Well you'll just have to wait and see."

I walked back over to him. I realised that he was quite surprised that I didn't have any other trinket to use on him. I personally had thousands of toys but they could all wait until another time.

I smiled at the anger that came over his face as realisation hit.

I had been stuffing about at my dresser to get to him, to tease him, to torment him, to torture him. He realised that I was doing this deliberately and that I was loving every minute of it.

I slowly took my skirt and panties off, watching him closely as he watched me.

I looked into his eyes, losing myself in those slivery grey eyes of his.

Still not losing eye contact I straddled him feeling his warmth against mine.

I lent down and kissed him and bit down on his lower lip.

I flung my head back sending my chocolate curls into the air.

I eased myself onto him and then again driving my hips down to his. He began to meet my thrusts with his hips and then not long after he came.

Again we both reached our climax at the same time and again we both said the other's name in complete and utter ecstasy.

I fell onto him. Hearing our ragged breathing fill the room.

I slowly crawled over to the bedpost and took the handcuffs off.

"Thanks." Draco said still trying to catch his breath.

"Any time, any time at all."

He pulled me in close to him and we fell asleep.

**Chapter 7**

Premonition

I felt the coolness surround me. Inside and out.

I knew something bad would happen, I could feel it in my bones.

Something wasn't right.

Like a good time never been had.

I felt the walls around me.

I recognised them.

They led to the dungeons.

I came to an empty classroom and some unknown force made me stop and open the door.

I felt uneasy as I put my hand to the icy handle, feeling the frigidness spread throughout my body.

The door creaked open very slowly.

I was beginning to become curious.

I wanted to know what was on the other side of the door.

Finally the door completely opened up and I stepped inside to take a better look.

I froze at what I saw.

Two naked bodies tangled together.

Blonde hair splaying out around their heads.

One body I knew very well.

Too well.

**Chapter 8**

I awoke the next morning hardly remembering the horrific dream I had just encountered. He was gone. I wasn't surprised, this wasn't the first time and I knew it wouldn't be the last.

This time he left a note on the pillow next to mine.

'Hermione,

Sorry I had to go, I had quidditch practice. I'll hopefully see you soon.

Love

Draco.

P.S I can't see you tonight I'm going to Blaise Zabini's party.'

I quickly got dressed and headed out of the head's common room to the Gryffindor common room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I walked into the common room, not much seemed to be happening.

I made my way over to sit by the fire. As I sat I watched the flames dance gracefully in the grate.

I looked up and watched a few couples walk out of the common room. Lavender and Parvati one of them. I mean they were lesbians but everybody still accepted them. Why couldn't they accept Draco and I?

Why?

I felt someone sit down beside me.

"Ginny."

"Hey." She said not looking up.

"What's up?"

"I'm… I'm pregnant."

"Wow that's fantastic news. Does Dean know?"

"Well… That's the problem you see, Dean's not the Father."

"Oh."

"Yeah I know and it gets worse."

"It does?"

"Harry's the Father."

"Wow! I… I'm sure if you just told Dean he would understand."

"I did and he didn't."

"Oh."

"And I didn't even get to telling him I was pregnant."

A silence hung between us.

"I can't believe I forgot to take the potions." She exclaimed. "Afterwards my remembrall was always filled with red smoke but I just thought it was malfunctioning."

She started to sob and I put my arms around her to reassure her.

"I haven't even told Harry yet and I'm already a nervous wreck."

"Haven't told me what?" Came Harry's voice.

Ginny started to sob even harder.

"I'm sorry Gin what did I say?" Harry asked beginning to work himself into a tizz.

"Gin I think you should tell him, there's no time like the present."

Ginny looked at me, and took a deep and steady breath.

"Harry, I've got some news." She said pausing to take another deep breath. "I'm pregnant and you're the Father."

"Oh God, oh my." Harry said finding a seat himself as he almost fainted on the spot.

He took a moment to calm himself down.

"That's great news." He said and got up and embraced Ginny.

"Well you guys probably want to talk this over, so I'll see you later."

And with that I left the common room.

**Chapter 9**

That night I sat in front of the fire in the Head's common room, thinking.

It was a real surprise to find out that Ginny was pregnant as she was one of the most cautious people I knew.

But what was more of a surprise was finding out that Harry was the Father.

As far as I knew, Ginny had gotten over her infatuation with him and Harry had never had feelings for her.

Another thing, I always thought Ginny wasn't the type to cheat on someone but again I was proved wrong.

I made a metal note to make sure I took all my contraception potions in the future.

I stared at the fire. Beautiful orange and yellow flames were elegantly dancing around in the grate.

I sat there for quite sometime. Just sitting, not thinking much at all.

I was pulled out of my reverie as someone came into the common room.

I turned to see Ernie come back from his rounds.

"Fun?" I asked knowing that he hated doing rounds.

"Not really."

"Interesting? Catch anyone doing anything shocking?"

"Actually I did."

"Who? What? When? Where? How?"

He chuckled as he took his robe off and came and sat down next to me.

"I caught Jasmine Taylor and Draco Malfoy."

"Doing what?"

"What do you think?"

Then he got up and walked back to his room.

I froze.

My dream suddenly coming back to me.

Draco Malfoy and Jasmine Taylor.

Jasmine Taylor and Draco Malfoy.

Draco, my secret boyfriend.

Jasmine, the slutty new girl.

Together.

Getting it on.

Ernie must have been imagining it.

That's it. He must have seen Jasmine with a boy with blonde hair and mistaken him for Draco. That must have been it.

At that moment Ernie walked back into the common room. He took one look at me and a concerned expression came over his face.

"What's up 'Mione?"

"Are you sure you saw Malfoy with that new girl?"

"One hundred percent sure. I couldn't forget. He gave me a bit of mouth when I caught them."

"And they were sleeping together?"

"Well there wasn't much sleeping going on if you know what I mean. Why the interest?"

"Oh… I just thought Malfoy was going out with Pansy that's all."

I thanked the gods that I had been able to come up with a plausible excuse in the knick of time.

"No they broke up over five months ago. You should get with the times 'Mione."

I laughed with him about it for a bit then made my excuses and took leave to my room.

Once there I buried my face into my doona and cried.

**Chapter 10**

Diary Entry

Sunday 10th of December

I can't understand why he would cheat on me.

I obviously wasn't giving him what he wanted.

What did he want?

Did he want someone he could date not have to hide away?

Did he want someone from Slytherin?

Did he want a pureblood?

Did he want someone with blonde hair and blue eyes not brown hair and brown eyes?

Did he want someone who was more like him?

Whatever it was I wasn't it.

I still ran through the possibilities.

Perhaps if I asked him what it is he wants I could change. Perhaps I could be a completely different person so he could be with me.

But I know I couldn't be someone I wasn't.

It makes me so angry.

It makes me want to hate him, despise him, loath him, hurt him.

I'm past anger.

I'm past hatred.

I will never love another man again.

**Chapter 11**

By Sunday I had sunk into a deep depression.

I had started going through the five stages of grief.

Denial.

Bargaining.

Anger.

Depression.

Next was acceptance.

I would never be able to accept it though.

I wouldn't be able to accept that Draco wanted to be with someone else.

Draco had hurt me so deeply I couldn't accept it.

I refused to leave my room.

I lay in bed crying.

Letting it all out.

I hugged the doona closer to me. My doona had been my best friend throughout all of this.

Someone knocked at my door.

I didn't answer.

Maybe they would think nobody was here and leave, so I could go on grieving in peace.

"'Mione, I know you're in there. So you had better answer the door in the next ten seconds or I'll bash down the door myself."

It was Ginny.

I really didn't want an angry red head on my hands, so I got up and opened the door.

"Oh God Hermione, you look terrible."

"And hello to you."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You weren't at breakfast."

"I slept in."

"You weren't at lunch either."

"I wasn't hungry."

"Hermione you never miss a meal it's not you. This means something is up. Tell me before I have to resort to desperate measures."

"Fine, but you can't tell a soul." I mumbled and started to tell her everything from the start.

**Chapter 12**

I sat on the end of my bed with Ginny.

I was sobbing into her shoulder, as she reassured me.

I had told her everything. Every painful detail.

By the end I was a sobbing mess.

I was glad to have finally had someone to talk to about it. I was glad to let it all out.

I pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She replied. "You seem to be really miserable, and I think I'm going to make myself in charge of making you feel better. Therefore I have a plan."

I smiled, my first real smile since Saturday morning.

"What's this amazing plan?"

"We're going to go shopping!"

She jumped up when she said this.

"Shopping?"

"Yes shopping is the only way to fix a broken heart."

I looked at her blankly. I highly doubted that.

I hated shopping.

I hated shopping with a passion.

"Gin, shopping's not really my thing. I only ever shop if I have to."

"Well you do."

"Why?"

"Because of the masquerade ball coming up."

I looked up at her for a second, wondering what she was going on about. Then it hit me. The Christmas ball this year was going to be a masquerade ball.

"And I know you haven't got anything to wear yet and neither do I for that matter. So you're going to get out of your pyjamas and get dressed so we can go down to Hogsmeade."

"Ginny I'm not really in the mood and even if I was, everyone has to be back to Hogwarts by five and it's two thus meaning there isn't enough time to go and buy a dress."

"Ah, but if you had come to breakfast you would have heard Dumbledore's announcement. The hours have been extended and we have until midnight to find us both something to wear."

I groaned. This couldn't be happening. The gods were against me.

**Chapter 13**

I trudged along the busy streets of Hogsmeade.

I really wasn't in the mood to shop and even though Ginny seemed to think that shopping was the cure to all illnesses, I highly doubted that this was going to work.

We had already gone into three different shops looking for outfits, but nothing had really stood out.

I had wanted to buy this outfit in the first store just so I could go back to Hogwarts and sleep. But Ginny wouldn't let me. Apparently the pink and red jacket threw it. Ginny seemed to insist that those two colours just didn't go.

We went through what seemed like every shop in Hogsmeade and I was just suggesting that we both went back to the castle when Ginny obviously had an idea and squealed before taking my arm and dragging me over to the other side of Hogsmeade.

We came to a really small shop that was hidden behind a group of houses.

As soon as we entered Ginny gave a squeal of delight and dragged me over to the dresses on the racks.

Still not in them mood for shopping, Ginny picked up about five dresses for me to try on and then pushed me into a change room.

The first two didn't fit properly and the other three looked hideous on me.

After coming out I suggested that we go back to the castle when she handed me another dress.

I groaned and walked into the change room.

When I walked out Ginny gasped.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

The dress was black. It had a square cut neckline with one-inch straps. It was a corset and went to the floor.

After looking in the mirror I realised that I looked gorgeous.

Ginny found her dress not long after and we paid for our purchases and left the shop.

I had to admit that even with all my doubts, I felt pretty good about my day of shopping.

**Chapter 14**

Monday was the hardest. Realising that I had to get up and go to class and not stay in bed all day was the worst feeling.

For the first time in my life I didn't want to go to class.

My first class was advanced Transfiguration. It wasn't one of my most hated classes but neither was it one of my favourites.

When I got there I was the first to arrive. So I found a seat towards the back of the class and opened the book that I was reading.

I had sat there for a few minutes before someone else arrived. When I looked up to see who they were. I almost died.

Draco Malfoy had just walked into class.

When he realised nobody else was here he came over to me.

"Hey, 'Mione. Can I talk to you?"

I knew what he was doing, I wasn't stupid.

"Don't bother." I replied with as much malevolence in my words as possible. "Don't waste your breath on me. I understand."

"Understand what?"

"That you want to be with her and not me."

"What?… Oh, he told you."

"He damn well told me."

"Look that's what I need to talk to you about."

"Just get away from me."

"Hermione I…"

"Just go."

"But…"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?"

At that moment Harry came in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?"

"Nothing that concerns you Potter."

He turned away and went over to the other side of the room.

"He wasn't troubling you was he."

"No, not more than usual."

"Because if he was…"

"It's fine."

I turned back to my book and waited for class to start.

**Chapter 15**

Transfiguration was extremely painful.

I was so distracted I barely did the work.

Charms wasn't much better.

Neither was Defence Against The Dark Arts.

I wasn't myself today. Even Harry was beginning to notice.

I needed something to take my mind of Draco but nothing was working.

Ginny offered to take me shopping again but I declined with the feeble excuse that I didn't need anything.

So here I sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Playing with the food on my plate, pushing it around with my fork. Staring off into space, not thinking about anything in particular.

Finally I gave up. I couldn't even concentrate on eating dinner.

I got up and left the Great Hall.

I began walking towards Gryffindor tower when I noticed footsteps following me.

I turned around to see who it was.

Obviously the gods were against me.

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of me.

"What?" I snapped.

"I need to talk to you."

"We already have and if I didn't make it clear the first time, we're over. Over and done with. Finished. Ended. Broken up."

"Hermione, I don't want to break up with you. I just…"

"What were you just going to keep on seeing her behind my back? Were you going to lie to me? Were you going to hurt me even more than you already have?"

"No it's just that…"

"How long had you been seeing her? A month? Two? Three? Five?"

"I wasn't…"

"Oh and now you just deny it? Tell me more lies? Hurt me even more? Ernie was sure of what he saw, he even said you gave him a bit of mouth when he caught you."

"That's just it I…"

"Well Draco, it was good while it lasted."

And with that I walked off to Gryffindor Tower, leaving a flustered Draco Malfoy in the corridor.

**Chapter 16**

During the week Draco came up to me about five times in total. Each time I either cut him off, had a go at him or just ignored him.

You would think he would have given up by now.

He obviously didn't get the hint.

By Friday I was in the worst mood. It didn't help that everyone else was in such a grotesquely happy mood, because of the Masquerade ball on Saturday.

I personally thought it was stupid and if I weren't head girl I wouldn't be going.

I personally didn't see the point to dressing up in a fancy and expensive dress just for one night. You couldn't tell who everyone was due to the masks and you would never find out as at this ball there was no unmasking which I thought defeated the whole purpose.

But, you know, the people in this school would get hyped up over anything.

Even Harry was excited about this and everyone knew for a fact that he hated anything that involved getting dressed up and dancing.

I lay down on my bed.

One day I would understand it all.

One day…

**Chapter 17**

I walked into the Entrance Hall, drawing the stares of my peers. I could even hear the whispers.

"Who's she? She looks gorgeous?"

"Who would wear something like that?"

"Do you know who she is?"

I smiled to myself and kept walking.

I was wearing my black dress and I knew, I looked good, hell I looked gorgeous.

I knew nobody knew who I was as I had done many concealment charms on my appearance. The only way anyone would know who I was would be from my mannerisms and actions.

I now stood with extremely long black hair all put up into a massive bun. I changed my eye colour to a gorgeous shade of blue. I also had changed my voice so nobody could even tell who I was from talking to me.

Heads turned in my direction and I was loving it.

I walked into the Great Hall alone. All thoughts aside, even those concerning Draco.

I was here to have a good time and nothing was going to stop that from happening.

**Chapter 18**

I had spoken to quite a few people and danced quite a few dances. Despite not knowing who anyone was I was having a fantastic time.

It was fun just watching everyone trying to figure out who they all were.

Ginny was easy to tell as I had already seen her dress and I had guessed that the guy she had danced with all night was Harry.

Crabbe and Goyle were easy to spot as well. I worked out who Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Lavender Brown were. But everyone else was a mystery.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

"Sure." I replied with a smile, as I was lead out onto the dance floor.

He was much taller than me and was well built. He was dressed in all black too. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes and a deep voice.

He seemed familiar but I couldn't quite place him.

A slower song came up and he took me in his arms and began to slowly dance over the floor.

"You are the most gorgeous person here. Why were you sitting all alone?" He asked.

"I was just having a rest, that's all."

"Ah, I see this pretty lady already has many admires."

I laughed.

"I only have admires when I change my appearances and nobody knows who I am."

"That's not true. I know who you are and I admire you."

"Oh you do, do you. Well may I ask who my admirer is?"

"Ah, well you have to figure that one out for yourself, Hermione."

I smiled, somehow he knew who I was. I obviously knew him very well if he knew. A thought stuck me.

"You're not Harry are you?"

"No my lady I'm not."

"Good, that could have turned out awkward if you were."

He laughed and pulled me closer to him. I seemed to fit perfectly into his arms. His arms around my waist seemed so natural and familiar. I had to know this person.

Then it hit me.

I was dancing with Draco Malfoy.

**Chapter 19**

I immediately pulled away from him and ran out of the Great Hall. I couldn't believe it took me that long to work out who he was.

I could hear his footsteps following me, but I kept on running faster.

I ran and ran.

I ran out of the castle and into the grounds.

I ran and ran until I could run no more and I collapsed onto the ground in front of the lake.

I sobbed. I couldn't believe I let my guard down around him. I couldn't believe I let him have the chance to hurt me again.

I head his footsteps approaching.

"Hermione."

"GO AWAY!" I snapped.

"Hermione just hear me out."

"Why should I?"

"Hermione please! I deserve the right to explain myself."

"Fine."

"Thank you." He came over and sat down next to me at the waters edge. "I didn't mean to sleep with Jasmine…"

"Oh I don't have to listen to this bullshit."

"Hermione please just let me finish."

I accepted defeat.

"She spiked my drink at Zabini's party. She put a love potion of some sort in my drink. I don't even remember what happened. All I can remember was waking up back in my common room next to Jasmine. At that stage I completely freaked out and asked her what happened. She tried to convince me that I slept with her out of my own free will but I knew better. I walked out and tried to find you to tell you what had happened before you found out by another source. But by then it was too late. I later found out that Macmillan had walked in on us and I knew he would have probably told you. So I tried to tell you what had happened in Transfiguration, after dinner, after breakfast, in Potions and in Ancient Runes. But now I've told you so, it's up to you. All I ask is for you to forgive me for leaving my drink alone for a few seconds."

I looked up at him. He had changed his appearance back to normal and took his mask off.

I looked into his silvery eyes and realised that he was telling the truth.

"I'm so sorry." I said falling into his embrace.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I wouldn't listen and let you explain what had happened."

"You were hurt. I understand."

I began to cry into his shoulder.

I couldn't believe that I hadn't listened. I couldn't believe that I had let myself get so depressed over something that I didn't have to be depressed over.

"I love you, you know." He whispered into my ear.

"I know and I love you too." I pulled back and wiped the tears away from my eyes. "So your place or mine?"

**Chapter 20**

We barely made it to the common room without ripping each other to shreds. I wanted him so bad and from the signs I was getting from him he wanted me just as bad.

After we got to the common room he picked me up and took me to my room. Right in front of Ernie who was sitting on the couch.

"What…?"

I didn't get to hear the rest of the question as the door was shut and Draco had already put me on my bed.

"So you want to let people know about us now?"

"What the hell, who cares what people think."

He kissed me, hard and passionately. Biting down on my lower lip.

I could taste my blood but didn't care at all.

I rolled him over and straddled him.

I kissed him again before reaching over to my bedside table.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing."

I found what I was looking for and drew my attention back to Draco.

"I guess you're serious, aren't you?" He asked eyeing the whip in my hand.

THE END

A/N: Well that's it. I hope you liked it and reviews are always welcome as usual. I would also like to thank Zippybn for giving me the challenge and for proofreading it and I would also like to thank Lucas for proofreading it.

So until next time

Jayne


	2. Fanfic Challenge

Fanfic Challenge 

Objects:

2 kinky objects

A pink and red jacket

A remembrall

Pairing:

Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

Events:

2 journal entries

1 flashback

1 premonition

A same sex (female) pairing

Must take place in their seventh year at Hogwarts

Voldemort must not be mentioned in any way throughout the story

A masked ball with no unmasking allowed. One person removes a mask – purposely or accidentally

The death of either Harry, Ron or Hermione at the hand of Neville Longbottom – He does it of freewill no spell/potion/curse

You must add in a character that is based on a female that we both know. This female sleeps with Draco while Draco is still dating Hermione.

A pregnancy- Not Hermione's though. Hermione cannot become pregnant at all.

Hermione and Ernie are Head boy and girl.


End file.
